kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
KQ4 comparisons
King's Quest 4 AGI comparisons *Rosella does not lie down 'seeing stars' when falling from heights. *When advancing into the Dwarfs' bedroom, a Dwarf inexplicably appears and ousts Rosella outside *When the Seven Dwarfs serve themselves, Rosella doesn't notice that the last dwarf takes two plates (although he is clearly seen by the player). *The ocean sparkles from time to time *Squirrels and bluebirds can be seen in the trees occasionally. *The drips of saliva drop from whale's mouth *The dolphin arrives at the south of the little island. *The Hen does not walk on the Ogre's table, it stands still *Night does not fall as soon as Rosella finishes her first 2 tasks. It falls real-time, when clock shows 9:00 *The artifacts she exhumes from the graves don't appear in the holes *Betty Cowden's ghost doesn't materialize until after she enter the room. It is already there (however she de-materializes when Rosella gives her the locket) *The tree is specifically called the Tree of Life. *In Lolotte's Castle, Rosella can reenter the dungeon cell (which actually triggers an easter egg, see below); in the SCI version the narration says that Rosella is not eager to see again her cell. Apple IIGS version *The door to the fisherman's shack make creaking noises when opened. *The unicorn whinnies. Easter eggs AGI Version 2.0 has three Easter eggs which were removed from later versions, never included in the SCI versions: *At the copy protection screen, entering debug mode (alt-D) and typing 'pirate' will play a pirate tune and will show a relevant picture with the message "Your privileges to the game have been suspended because you are a pirate! "Yo ho ho!" *After killing Lolotte and entering the dungeon where Rosella was kept earlier, and typing "rap kq" will make her dance, with the display of some rhymes: We are the KQ4, Now we're out the door! The Bert wanted more, We said, 'What For?!' The game's already a sight to see, We ship the most discs in history! More changes keep coming from the Bert everyday, But we just had to say 'No Way!' She went to Rick with changes to make, He said to her, 'Give us a break!' She continues on an gave him lip, Rick finally said 'But Bert, it's shipped!' So we are the KQ4, Pick up our book at your local store, 'Cuz now we're gone, there ain't no more! *Outside the dungeon, typing "beam me up", will make Rosella teleport to a space station-like room with a viewport towards Earth and objects orbiting (like a space ship, PC or a hamburger). Several individuals are present. The player can 'look at men' to get an identification or 'talk to men' to see a comment from each of them. There is an exit at the south side, which returns Rosella to the point of the game she left. The persons there are: Vu Nguyen, Chris Hoyt, John Hamilton, Teresa Baker, Sol Ackerman, Doug Oldfield, Ken Koch, Jim Heintz, and Chane Fullmer. Companion novelization comparisons References Category:Game comparisons Category:KQ4